1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates to the use of expansion anchors in the placement, replacement or repair of nonloadbearing facades on buildings and other structures.
2. Prior Art:
Dual expansion anchors having individually operable expansion fasteners are known to the prior art for the stated purpose.
The closest patents known to applicants are the following:
______________________________________ 2,892,226 Bradney 3,296,919 Williams 3,922,831 Fischer 3,937,121 Schubert 4,050,346 Fischer 4,053,982 Weissman 4,094,223 Fischer 4,366,651 Thomas et al 4,631,889 Adam et al ______________________________________
The closest prior publications and competitive products on the market known to applicants are the following:
a. The Construction Specifier, June, 1984 "Solving Problems Through Reanchoring", S. H. Getz, pp. 72-4;
b. Dur-O-Wal, Inc., Northbrook, Ill. 60062, Dur-O-Wal Repair Anchor, Technical Bulletin 85-14; and
c. Hilti (Canada) Limited, Bramalea, Ontario, Canada, Hilti Wall-Tie, the Remedial Anchor for Cavity Walls.
But applicants have no knowledge of any prior art having the following features:
a. A single axis dual expansion anchor having standard expansion fasteners mounted on a standard threaded rod functioning as a connecting tie;
b. A dual expansion anchor wherein the expansion fasteners are adjustable on the connecting tie to adjust the spacing between them; and
c. A dual expansion anchor capable of being set and tested in tension and shear as to each expansion fastener separately with no cross wall or lateral stress during or after set in either wall.